The Silent Classroom
The Silent Classroom (沈黙の教室,Chinmoku no Kyōshitsu ) is the fifth episode of Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu!. Plot Summary In My Head Before class, Yoshioka is mentioning to Sugisaki and Miyashita something she heard that she believes is true: if you write the name of your crush on an eraser and then use it up, your love will be requited. Unknown to them, however, is that the Hopeless Squad overhears them and also believes it, so their goal for the day is to follow this superstition. Airi, in particular, is very enthusiastic about it; she takes it a step further by cutting up her eraser into pieces and writing Satou's name on each of them. Meanwhile, Shiori spots Satou's own eraser and gets an idea. Once class starts, Yoshioka picks up Satou's dropped eraser to return it to him, but sees Shiori's name on it. She takes this as meaning that Satou likes Shiori and excitedly announces it to the whole class. Shiori acts like it is a huge surprise, but Airi is skeptical. She examines the eraser and declares that Satou didn't write Shiori's name on it, which she says she knows because it was written with a water-based pen and Satou's is oil-based, which turns out to be true. Seemingly caught out, Shiori tries to say that it is her eraser and that's why she wrote her name on it, but apparently Airi can tell that it's actually Satou's by the smell. Defeated, Shiori prostrates herself, but Airi forgives her, saying that they are both friends and rivals. After the drama, Airi wants to get back to her erasers, but she finds that they are missing. At this moment, Mayumi notices a bulge in Shiori's pocket and thinks that it must be the missing erasers, but she is too frightened to say anything. Mama and the Sixth Graders It is Parent Day at school and Mitsuba and Sugisaki are upset about it and sulking. Sugisaki is upset because her mother, Marina Sugisaki, had shown herself to be very excited for this day, as it is a chance for her to see the weird kids of class 6-3. She even treats it like a safari, having a field guide and a khaki uniform complete with pith helmet. Mitsuba is also upset about her father, Soujirou Marui, coming for the same reason that she was on the last Parent Day. Unknown to them, however, their parents are already waiting outside the classroom, unwilling to come in for fear of their daughters getting mad at them. Futaba happens to see her father here and suggests that he put on a disguise to sneak into the classroom. Meanwhile, Marina sneaks into the classroom on her hands and knees to get a closer look. Marina sees Matsuoka, who she has heard is the weirdest kid in the class, and hopes that she will be like she had imagined. Matsuoka, however, makes the out-of-character comment that spirits aren't responsible for everything in regard to her perfect test score, and Marina is a little disappointed. This happens again when Marina sees the Hopeless Squad and they seem to just be studying normally, although they are actually copying Satou's name over and over. As Marina crawls between two desks, Mitsuba sits on her, thinking she was her chair, and is happy to see Mitsuba is still as she remembered. Just then, she hears Yoshioka and Miyashita talking to Sugisaki about her, but Sugisaki angrily complains about how her mother doesn't really care about her. This prompts Marina to stand up - knocking Mitsuba off of her - and apologize to her daughter for how she treated her. She also remarks that the kids in her class are more normal than she had thought. This is until she sees Soujirou disguised as a boy in the class, and she excitedly declares that class 6-3 is fascinating. Choujo and the Chocolate Blues Factory It's Valentines Day and Futaba runs up to Satou on the street on the way to school to give him some chocolate that she made. She pulls this chocolate from her shorts, however, and it is just a brown pile on a wrapper, leading Satou to think that it is something else. He smacks it out of her hands in disgust. When he learns that it is actually chocolate though, he tries it to humor her and finds that it's actually good. Mitsuba sees him eating it off the ground and also thinks that it's something else and calls him a pervert, like usual. She soon recognizes Futaba's chocolate, however, and tries to tempt him with her own, but he doesn't want any from her. Futaba then admits that the chocolate she gave him was actually leftover chocolate that she made for her dad, after which Satou gets embarrassed (having thought she made it for him) and angrily runs off while yelling that he'll get lots of chocolate from other girls. This gives Mitsuba the idea to give chocolate to desperate boys to win their affections. In class, however, when Mitsuba tries to implement her plan, the boys just ignore her. Meanwhile, Sugisaki is sharing her expensive, gourmet chocolates with Yoshioka and Miyashita. Mitsuba imagines that she might use this situation to embarrass Sugisaki: by trying one of her chocolates and saying that it's no good and was overpriced, Sugisaki would then demand to try one of Mitsuba's chocolates, which Mitsuba would say that she wouldn't waste her chocolates on her. When she tries to implement this new plan, however, Sugisaki won't let her have a chocolate. Mitsuba ends up demanding to have one and Sugisaki yells back that she won't waste a chocolate on her. Her plan having reversed on her, Mitsuba starts to cry, so Sugisaki hesitantly offers her a chocolate. When she eats it though, it tastes so good that she forgets her plan. She tries to get another one, but Sugisaki yells that there's no way she would give her two, meaning her plan backfired on her twice. She Died? It is a month after the previous scene, the day before White Day. Mitsuba is sulking because she failed to give out any chocolates on Valentine's Day and so won't have anyone obliged to give her gifts as is customary. Yoshioka remembers that Sugisaki had shared her chocolate with her, Mitsuba, and Miyashita, so she suggests to them that they should get her a return gift. She suggests baking her some cookies, but she wants to keep it a secret so that they can surprise her. At this moment, Sugisaki walks up and asks what they are talking about, and Yoshioka frantically tries to deflect. Confused, Sugisaki then hears them making plans to go to Mitsuba's house and wants to go with them, but Mitsuba makes the excuse that there is only room for three. To Sugisaki, it looks like they are ditching her, which Yoshioka feels bad about but Mitsuba finds terribly funny. Sugisaki goes to complain about this situation to someone. Unfortunately for her, that person is Matsuoka, who suggests that Sugisaki might actually be a ghost who doesn't realize she's dead. Sugisaki gives up on talking to her to try to impress some other girls with her expensive watch, but they aren't satisfactorily in awe of her. Matsuoka won't leave her alone, though, and she gets so excited about the thought that Sugisaki is a ghost that she hugs her and won't let go. Yoshioka and the others see this, and Sugisaki runs away from them before they can confront her. The next day, Yoshioka goes with Miyashita and Mitsuba to ask Matsuoka where Sugisaki is so they can give her the cookies they made. Matsuoka enigmatically tells them that Sugisaki belongs to her now, which Yoshioka misunderstands as meaning they are in love. Matsuoka takes the cookies as a "memorial gift," and Miyashita even helps to confirm Yoshioka's delusion by recalling how Matsuoka was hugging Sugisaki the day before. Sugisaki then appears and Matsuoka runs over to her, but she is surprised to find that the other girls can see her too, meaning she's not dead. Yoshioka tries to explain what happened yesterday, but Sugisaki angrily and tearfully declares that she already knows, thinking that they don't want to be friends with her anymore. Yoshioka says this isn't true, however, and that they were only making secret cookies for her, and that she still considers them to be best friends. Sugisaki composes herself and wonders what happened to the cookies, but Matusoka has already eaten them, depressed that Sugisaki isn't actually dead. This drives Sugisaki mad and she lunges at Matsuoka to kiss the crumbs off her lips. Matsuoka is disgusted at being kissed by a living human and Yoshioka is now sure that the two are in love. Heavy Swaying All of the girls of 6-3 are in the nurse's office to get their physical examinations. Mitsuba is particularly depressed about this, fearing to have her exact weight shown to the whole class. Yoshioka tries to make her feel better, but this backfires. Mitsuba has to get on the scale and have her weight announced by Kuriyama (42.5 kg). She gets angry and attacks Kuriyama, and Yoshioka tries to make her feel better again, only making her more angry. Meanwhile, the boys are in the classroom waiting. There, Chiba starts the Class 6-3 Girl Rankings. Satou doesn't want to participate and says he wouldn't pick any of them, which the other boys take as meaning that none of them meet his high standards. As the boys ponder the acceptability of the girls in class, they all are shocked to realize that they would all be okay if it weren't for the fact that they talked so much (they also forget Miyashita's name and Shiori is no good because of her Satou obsession). Back in the nurse's office, Kuriyama is starting the height measurements. Hitoha claims that she doesn't care how tall she is, be this is belied by the fact that she has altered her hair bun to make her look taller. She then knocks off Kuriyama's glasses to make it so that she misreads the measurement. This gives Mitsuba an idea, so she goes to Kuriyama and tells her that she lost her measurement and asks to do it again. This time, she only places one foot on the scale, but Kuriyama reads it as 82 kg. She tries again, but Kuriyama sees it this time as 92 kg, after which Mitsuba gives up. As the girls head back to class, they are all upset about different things they learned about in their physicals (Hitoha's deception was apparently discovered, as well). They are all strangely silent as they enter the classroom and sit at their desks. Chiba and the other boys then angrily accuse them of eavesdropping on their earlier conversation. Later that day, Hitoha notices that Miyashita is quite tall and wants to ask her about her diet. As she wanders over to Miyashita, Hitoha practices the question "Would you tell me about your diet?" but accidentally ends of asking "Would you die?" Miyashita runs away crying. Characters & Cast * Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi * Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi * Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka * Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko * Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi * Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa * Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki * Miyashita: Oohara Momoko * Airi Ogata: Chihara Minori * Shiori Itou: Iguchi Yuka * Mayumi Katou: Uchida Aya * Sakiko Matsuoka: Hayama Ikumi * Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro * Aiko Kuriyama: Saitou Momoko * Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo * Marina Sugisaki: Inoue Kikuko * Tabuchi: Yamamura Hibiku * Abukawa Manga Differences * In the manga, when Shiori's deception is discovered, a bunch of girls in the class want to take revenge on her and Airi has to stop them. * When Sugisaki and Mitsuba are both depressed about Parent Day, in the manga version Miyashita comments on how it's strange for them to agree on something. * Marina doesn't have her Class 6-3 field guide in the manga. * In the anime, Mitsuba is shown running to the bathroom just after Marina sneaks into the classroom as a way of explaining where she went when Marina crawls behind her desk. * Mitsuba's reaction to seeing Satou eat the chocolate off the ground is much more extreme in the anime. * In the anime, Mitsuba flashes back to when she made the chocolate, showing herself cutting her finger and explaining the many bandages on her fingers which are present in both the manga and anime. * In the manga, there is a short scene where Mitsuba tries to trick another boy to take her chocolate which is not included in the anime. * In the manga, when Matsuoka suggests to Sugisaki that she might be dead and not know it, Sugisaki admits that she slipped on the stairs earlier that day, but she still ends up just trying to ignore Matsuoka. * In the anime, when Kuriyama mistakenly announces that Mitsuba weighs 82kg, Futaba yells out that Mitsuba is a yokozuna, a rank of sumo wrestler. * Hitoha's deception to make herself seem taller is apparently only discovered in the anime. Category:Season 2 Episodes